Aferrándome
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: No hay vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho está. Quise borrarme del mapa, y ahora, ¿dónde estoy? Aferrándome al hilo de la vida. Basado en una historia real. Oneshot


**Aferrándome**

_Inútil._

Una voz ponzoñosa y afilada lanzó esa palabra por décima vez en dos semanas consecutivas, casi haciéndome sangrar los oídos. A pesar de que no surgió de mis labios, produjo un eco horrible, siniestro, que me hizo retumbar hasta las entrañas. Temblé de pies a cabeza, volteando con mi mano espasmódica el vaso de whisky que estaba tratando de pasarme por la garganta para relajarme —lo que estaba dando nulos resultados—, sobre la mesa del café, tiñendo de marrón el mantel blanco.

_No sirves para nada._

Alcé mis ojos lagrimosos hacia el techo de la sala. ¿Esas palabras venían de mi mente, o de la discusión de hace tres meses con mi ex novio, del que mi consciencia seguía manteniendo una imagen que anunciaba que no se borraría con facilidad? ¿Parte de mí se estaba poniendo de su lado?

Sacudí la cabeza con frenesí.

No, claro que no era inútil. Claro que servía para algo. Todos tenemos alguna utilidad.

_No seas idiota._

Los globos oculares me escocieron, liberando lágrimas amargas, dejando una línea negra de maquillaje. Me asemejé a una virgen llorando sangre.

Tal vez fuese cierto. Tal vez de verdad era inservible.

Miré mi entorno, fijando la vista un segundo en cada objeto: televisor plasma, último modelo, un florero carísimo, un espejo con marco de oro, la fotografía de mi ex novio enmarcada en un mueble de caoba…

¿Para qué servía, entonces? ¿Para tener buen sexo un rato, y dejarme las manos en carne viva trabajando como supervisora en una empresa constructora?

Ganaba buen dinero. Podía comprarme lo que quisiera, de hecho, podía salir a la calle y hacer el amor con el primero que se me cruzara, incluso con una mujer. Pero eso no era lo que yo buscaba.

¿Qué buscaba?

Algo maravilloso, extraordinario. Algo que me diera felicidad extrema, que me llevara hasta el cielo. Algo que me dejara de hacer sentir condenadamente inútil.

Terminé sollozando desgarradoramente, como si mi alma se dividiera: ¿qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué me sentía tan infeliz, como una concha vacía?

Aquella sensación ahogante de necesitar hacer algo, y no saber qué, me llenaba por completo, ensordeciéndome y cegándome dolorosamente, introduciéndome en un tubo negro, gélido y sin final.

Podía tener el mejor auto, la mejor casa. Podía incluso conseguirme un buen novio. Pero no. Yo insistía en pensar en ese maldito infeliz que me había dado dos años de infelicidad, admitiendo que le diría que sí, si es que me invitaba a volver con él.

Qué tonta somos algunas mujeres. Nos gusta sufrir por zánganos, y para peor, nos culpamos a nosotras mismas.

¿Qué más había logrado en mi vida? ¿QUÉ MÁS, MALDITA SEA?

Unos cuántos pares de zapatos de renombre, y perfumes finos y ropa interior de calidad.

¿Dónde estaban mis amigas? Desde que había salido del colegio que no tenía. Siempre me dediqué a alcanzar lo que ansiaba, y lo que podría completar mi vida y definir mi persona, según yo: el novio atractivo y el departamento de película. Y luego, todo se había ido a la mierda.

Sí, sí. Ya no me soportaba a mí misma. No soportaba permanecer tanto tiempo conmigo misma.

_Si tanto te lamentas, ¿por qué no te quitas la vida?_

¿Matarme? Sonaba tan simple. En realidad, era simple. ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? ¿Qué más me podía perder, aparte de una tercera guerra mundial y mi propia muerte solitaria por vejez?

Nada. Tal vez fuese buena idea. Abandonar mi trabajo, mi hogar lujoso, abandonar lo poco y nada de espíritu y felicidad que tenía. Y hacer que ese imbécil se arrepintiera.

De hecho, era una excelente idea.

¿Tenía las agallas para hacerlo, para provocar mi propia desaparición? Por supuesto.

Me paré con decisión, como si fuera una rutina más. Cualquier habría creído que planeaba dirigirme al baño.

Pasé por el pasillo estrecho y elegante, de un blanco inmaculado, y llegué hasta mi habitación, con aquella cama de dos plazas tan exquisita.

De mi mesa de noche extraje mi caja de somníferos. Estaba nueva, la había comprado apenas hace tres horas.

Con treinta unidades bastaría para darme una muerte plácida y serena, ¿no?

Sí… entregarme al sueño profundo y no despertar más, perderme como algo etéreo en la eternidad…

Recogí el mismo vaso que había derramado encima de la mesa del café, y lo llené de agua una y otra vez, hasta que ingerí la última pastilla. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude, para desmayarme luego. Mis últimos minutos estaban contados.

Sonó el teléfono, y no sé porqué, corrí hasta él como si fuera una señal celestial que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Aló?

—Hija, estoy con tu padre en el hospital, lo atropellaron…

Tal vez fue con ayuda de la impresión súbita, pero las pastillas hicieron efecto de un momento a otro: me dieron náuseas, y creo que vomité encima del auricular antes de derrumbarme, inconsciente sobre la alfombra.

No sé qué sucedió, pero creí que estaba muriendo. Creí que estaba yendo hacia la luz, porque veía un resplandor cegador sobre mi cabeza. Luego, escuché voces lejanas ¿eran cánticos de los ángeles para darme la bienvenida?

De pronto, en un segundo, creí haber llegado al infierno. Me dolía todo, me sentía horrible, como si un camión me hubiese pasado encima. Escuchaba un ruido atronador de una sirena, y alguien que me decía: "resiste, quédate con nosotros, resiste".

Mi madre había avisado al hospital que algo había pasado, luego de no haberle contestado más. Llegaron a tiempo para recogerme, subirme a la camilla y conectarme a lo que tenían de equipamiento allí. Pero no era suficiente. Y ya era demasiado tarde: había mezclado las pastillas con el alcohol, treinta pastillas con whisky… Era casi un milagro que estuviera viva, una completa pesadilla para mí, claro. No por el dolor, no por el malestar. Sino por el error que había cometido: suicidarme.

¿Qué había logrado hacer, entonces? Surgir como una profesional, empezaba a armar mi vida a mis veintiséis años, y tenía otros tantos por delante, para encontrar a alguien que me valorara, alguien con quién formar una familia.

¿Cómo me habría sentido útil? Pues, yendo a acompañar a mi madre al hospital esa noche, para juntas apoyar a mi padre, quien sobrevivió del accidente, pero con una pierna menos. Yo podría haberlo ayudado, haberle brindado amor, haberle enseñado a caminar otra vez. Haberlo alentado a que podría salir adelante.

Yo podría haberle dado mi apoyo a él, y a muchos más. A mucha gente que necesitaba calor humano; a los niños abandonados en la calle, o a los ancianos que, solitarios, vivían sus últimos días eternos en asilos, buscando una luz, por más mínima que fuera. Yo podría haber sido aquella luz.

¿Qué me podía perder, aparte de una tercera mundial? Me iba a perder de la oportunidad de concientizar a la gente para que eso no ocurriera. Me iba a perder de mi oportunidad de hacer felices a las personas que pudiera. Me iba a perder la oportunidad de regalar una sonrisa a alguna persona apenada y desorientada, como yo.

¿Y qué? Ya no valía la pena… No había vuelta atrás.

—¡Resiste! —me ordenó la voz del paramédico, a mí lado, mientras la máquina se chillaba por el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón.

Me quise aferrar, lo juro. Me intenté enganchar a ese hilillo delgado, apunto de cortarse, a la secuencia de recuerdos de mi vida, que pasaban como una cinta de película: mi primera muñeca, mi primer aprobado en la escuela, mi primer beso, aquélla fiesta de navidad en las que estuvimos todos reunidos… Cosas simples y alegres, que yo no había tomado en cuenta, y que eran parte de mí. Y supe que nunca tuve razón para quejarme. Supe que me sentía inútil por mi sencillo egoísmo de atribuirme problemas que nunca existieron.

_Quiero vivir… quiero vivir. _Rogué. Quise disponer de cada célula de mi cuerpo para que suplicara, a quien fuera, que me dejara estar allí. Que me dejara en la Tierra.

No obstante, mi estómago estaba destruido por esa mezcla mortífera. El paramédico que apretaba la mano, intentando en vano de enviarme su energía vital…

Súbitamente, oscuridad. Silencio profundo. Mi corazón dejó de funcionar, la sangre se estancó y mis pulmones dejaron de hincharse para recibir oxígeno. Partí lejos, hacia lo desconocido.

¿De qué me perdí entonces? De la oportunidad de vivir, y de hacer lo mejor con ella. Qué tonta fui.

Y tú, ¿estás gastando el tiempo en provocarte lástima a ti mismo? Espero que no.

Cómo quisiera vivir… Al fin y al cabo, yo era la única dueña de mi destino y de mi felicidad.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Si lo has leído, será bien recibido un comentario._**


End file.
